pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oz
Oz Vessalius (オズ ベザリウス, Ozu Bezariusu sometimes romanized as Oz Bezarius) is the main character of the series and the contractor of the chain Alice the B-Rabbit. Appearance The main character of the story. A 15-year-old boy, 162 cm tall, with blonde hair and emerald eyes inherited from the prestigious Vessalius family, of which his father is the head. He wears a blouse, a gray sleeveless jacket, a red tie, green knee-length pants, and a pair of boots. 10 years ago he wore green jacket with golden linings, brown knee-length pants, a blouse, a red tie and a pair of boots. Located on his chest is a clock-shaped seal that all illegal contractors have. Each time the Contractor uses the Chain's power, the hand on the clock moves. When it goes through a full rotation, the contractor is dragged down into the deepest level of the Abyss. Personality He retains a bright, optimistic, and energetic personality. When he was young, he worked hard to gain praise and recognition from his father. However, he had discovered that his father hated him to the point of not wanting to touch him. After experiencing this, Oz began thinking that there is no guaranteed thing in the world. He thought of himself as weak and, in order to protect people, he could at least remain an obedient child and let harm come his way. Oz likes cute, younger girls and flirts with them frequently. He wished to marry Sharon Rainsworth when they first met. As the story progresses, it is implied that he has started to develop strong feelings towards Alice, but it is not certain that they are completely his feelings. For example, in Retrace 20, Oz calls her "my most precious Alice", but it is not known if these feelings are sincerely his or those of Jack Vessalius' that reside in his body. He also has a strong connection to Gilbert, whom he has known since he was ten years old. Oz became Gilbert's master shortly after they had met. History When Rechelle Cecile gave birth to Oz, the doctors and nurses that had helped Rechelle thought that something was wrong. Zai Vessalius took the newborn baby Oz away from the sleeping Rechelle and swept out in the rain, not telling anybody where he was going or why he was going there. His excuse was that he wanted to celebrate the christening of his child alone, but it's possible that during that time the baby was exchanged with another child, if Oz Vessalius truly isn't the real Oz Vessalius. Plot The Coming of Age Ceremony While at his coming of age ceremony, Gilbert, who was under the control of the Zwei at the time, stabbed Oz and opened a gateway to the Abyss. After Gil had control of his body and mind again, he begged to know why the Baskervilles wanted to put Oz in the Abyss. Taking his sword, Oz tries to kill the head Baskervilles, but Gil blocks his attack and gets a gash from his right shoulder to his left hip. Later it is revealed that person was Zai Vessalius, Oz's father. The Baskervilles then tell Oz his great sin is his very existence. Alice the B-Rabbit then appears and attacks the Baskervilles. After the bloody battle, B-Rabbit is defeated and Oz is sent to the Abyss. Abyss After being sent to the Abyss, Oz wanders around, trying to escape, but finds no way. A hairless doll attacks him, first throwing pebbles at him, but when he tries to throw a boulder at Oz it crushes him. Then a giant straw doll appears and tries to eat Oz, but Alice the B-Rabbit appears and kills the doll. Alice then tries to get Oz to become her contractor, while Oz fervently eats cookies he found in a box, ignoring Alice, which makes her furious. As he is about to become her contractor though, Sharon Rainsworth appears and tells him a false story about Alice being a contractor killer. It turns out that this Sharon is really a doppelganger chain, called Mad Baby. Alice saves Oz from Mad Baby, but is eaten by it. To save her, Oz gets inside his mouth and signs a contract with Alice, which causes the Mad Baby to explode. Then both Oz and Alice escape the Abyss. Working with Pandora After escaping from the Abyss, Oz is picked up by Break, Sharon, and Raven, and he becomes Break's subordinate, along with Alice. Cheshire's Dimension While in Cheshire's Dimension, Oz witnesses the Tragedy of Sablier and also the death of one of the Alices, most likely the Intention of the Abyss, due the the white colour of her dress. This shocks him deeply, and the clock hand on his seal moves and in his pain and despair he starts to destroy the dimension, after releasing Alice's power himself. Sablier In Sablier, Oz releases the power of B-Rabbit by himself and wields Alice's scythe, killing off the mutants with it. Zai appears and treats him like he normally does: like a mere 'thing' that he dislikes greatly. After Zai leaves, Gil goes after him, leaving Oz behind, who almost releases B-Rabbit's power again, but wouldn't Alice appear. It is revealed that Oz may not be the real Oz Vessalius. The Second Coming of Age Ceremony Oz was attending his second coming of age ceremony. It appears that Gil was getting more attention then him. Making him a little mad. Ada and Yura was right behind him as he is attending his own business. Liam and Break made their way to them. Liam congrated Oz at his coming of age in which Oz thanked him and for coming on the behalf of Duke Barma. Alice noticed the white feather that Oz was holding and asked what's it's about. He said that everyone who is here will give him a feather to say that they acknowledged him into the society. She asked if it's really needed and he said it was a symbolic gesture. She noticed her own feather and decided to give him her's. He thanks her. He noticed that Yura was right behind him and breathing on him. He asked why was he following him around and Yura said to marvel his appearance in this party which creepied him out. He then went to greet the other guests with Alice in tow while Yura followed him. Liam and Break went on with their plan. Oz then heard a voice calling him in his head. It was Sharon. Eques was in his shadow so they can keep in contat with each other. The plan was working and Liam and the others are looking for the sealing stone. He asked if it was better if Liam had Eques in his shadow instead. She told him that Yura was interested in him and that they can't never be too cautious. She went on saying that in the dimension of the lair of Cheshire the cat, it was possible to travel long distances from there, but where the power of the Abyss is weak, she could only contat thought the shadow of someone. There was not much she could do, in spite of the connection with the shadows she can't travel throught them. Oz was worried as he noticed that Liam doesn't have a chain, but Sharon told him that he was a contractor as well. Oz was shocked to know this and she said that he was an ordinary person so on one would noticed him at all. Then Elliot showed up in front of him. He was happy that he came. Elliot said it was his duty to come. Oz was elated and Elliot was feeling something off him so he gave him three feathers. He was staring at Yura while Oz counted the feathers. He asked why three, Elliot proceed to say that one is from him, one from Leo, and one from Vanessa who is not going even a single step to him. Elliot said that Leo wasn't feeling well and he was saying that he is actting strange for the past few days. He told Oz to forget what he was saying and went on his way toward Vanesse. Oz was worried about him, then Gil and Alice came walking towards him. Gil was trembling with fear from what he just came from and Alice was actting like him, but she doesn't know what's wrong with him. Gil went on saying to Alice that they were to help Liam by keeping Yura here. They are to act as natural as can be. She said to leave it to her, but it appears as thought she doesn't know how to act "natural". Oz was thinking that they are getting alnog finally or is it just for tonight. He was watching Yura dancing with another person. Swinging and tossing her around. Oz was beggining to feel sick by watching this and so was Gil. Alice noticed that what the people were doing was called dancing and she seems to know what it was. Yura asked Oz to join them as he was actting like a wallflower. Oz thinks a refusal would seem strange so he had no choice. Alice then grabbed him and said let's go. Oz was shocked by this sudden act. Break and Sharon shared a talk with each other. Alice and Oz was dancing. They were dancing grateful and graceful like swans and the music only made it more special and magically. Everyone was amazed by the way they were dancing, mostly because of Alice. As they were dancing, she told Oz that long ago, someone taught her how to dance. A fuzzy, but seeable image of Jack laughing and smiling at Alice on how she didn't know how to dance. She couldn't remember who was it that taught her how to dance, but it didn't matter as she enjoys this dance and she was with Oz. Oz then noticed in the distance, Phillipe, there standing with other children. He didn't noticed that he ended up stepping on Alice's feet as she was in pain for something. Gil noticed that Yura was gone. Yura appeared once again. Oz, Gil, and Alice was out of breath when they finally found him. Oz noticed that he was wearing a new outfit and Yura said that he wanted to change at least 5 times since this was a special day. They were glad to have found him. Oz then noticed that there were some noises coming from another room. He and Gil went to see what's up. It appears that Leo and Elliot was arguing about something. Elliot proceed to push Leo away into the bar walls saying that he was his servant so he was to obey him. Leo went on and proceed to break a vase. He then badmouth Elliot as well and he spoke back to. Oz and Gil watched with shocked and confused thoughts about what was going on. They tried to calm them down, but it didn't work. Leo then threw a set of chairs at Elliot and then a table for that matter. It hitted Elliot with a bang and Leo went on his way. Oz told Gil to watch over Elliot while he watch over Leo. Gil was not sure if he wanted to, but Oz said that he was his older brother. So Gil went on his way when Oz way to him to go. Yura asked Alice if she was a friend of Oz. She said yes. Break and Sharon came to wonder about the commotion. Oz was to go after Leo as it appears that he may have a connection with Yura. He said he was doing this as Leo's friend and Break told him to not forget about what they were doing. So Oz went on his way. Oz found Leo sulking on a stairway. He said that he was sorry about what had happen as it's been awhile since he was that angry. Oz sat down beside him. Leo went on saying that Elliot has such a short temper so he wasn't able to get angry as much when he was angry. It was a prefect match you could say when pairing them together. He said that he will tell Elliot that he was sorry. Leo and Elliot both went on telling their story on how they met to Oz and Gil. They met in the house of Finna. Leo was reading a book when Elliot saw him. He asked what he was doing and he repaly that he was reading. Elliot was shocked by Leo's appearance then he told him his name which he didn't care as he was reading. Elliot got mad as he went on saying that he is bothering him and that he might leave if he was to kneeled at and kiss on the foot. He said that he was a real bore and that mabe Elliot screamed out of his head and got over the top angry mode. He asked Ernest why was there a place like this here. He told him that people with a connection with the Abyss are easy prey, but with this place as their home then there is no need for trouble and Pandora can intervine if needed. Elliot contiuned to visit as he felt that Leo was just curios about the world around him. Though he keeps getting bad saying from Leo. His father was angry at them for going there. When he heard on how well he plays the paino, it appeared if the world was in peace and from time to time, the poeple who were there would stop and listen. He then played a pieice of music that he wrote. He called it "Statique". "Something that never changes" as Leo said. He sure knows a lot of girl stuff and Leo went back a little. He told him that it was his sister that liked this stuff not him. He gave him a song as a sign of friendship and Leo said that it was cheesy and he got shook by him. There were rare times that Leo will go crazy as shown when he will not cut his hair not even if forced to. He thought that it was a shame that he was to hide his nice eyes. After a lot time of thinking and time that they have spent, he decided that he was to be his servant. He thinks of this as he thinks that Leo was going to be his equal. Leo out right rejected him........... Oz and Gil was shocked to hear this. Elliot was embarrased while Leo was cheerliy. Oz was shocked by this and asked why. Leo said that he thinks that he wasn't cut out to being a servant. He then thinks that maybe it wasn't so bad and that the libaray in the Nightrays mansion piques his interset. He accepted and Elliot asked if he need a request anything and he said a pair of glasses would be nice. It was okay, but convicing his father to accept him as his servant was a different story. Then some kids got lost in the "hole" and they went to get them. They were able to bring them back and his father accpeted him. It was embarrassing to say, but he slipped, hit his head, and lost consciousness. He wondered if Leo knew something. Leo said that despite all the things that made them different, he holds Elliot in high regards and he's important to him. Oz was glad by this. He then said that he wouldn't mind that if he needed to kill anyone that was his enemies. Oz was shocked by this sudden change in his personaltiy. He then grabbed Oz's hand and told him about Phillipe and the other kids. Oz was shocked to have heard Phillipe's name. He told Oz that if he was to turn into Elliot's enemy, then he is to kill him with his own hands. Oz was about to say something when there was a noise. Leo and Oz both ran to see what has happen. They were shocked to find a headless corpse and a maid trembling with fear. Abilities and Powers According to himself he is quite skilled with the sword, particularly self defense. However, he has no real experience in fighting. He seems to have an odd ability to terrify people by whispering something to them, though what he says has yet to be revealed. Chain Control: He is able to deactivate Alice's power at will as seen in episode 10. In chapter 37 of the manga he unleashed B-Rabbit's powers when he was about to be killed by Glen Baskerville. He manifested this ability by using Alice's powers to summon her scythe even though she was not with him, however he most likely cannot control this power at will because when Elliot found him he was in a crazed state attacking everything in his way. Relationships Alice the B-Rabbit Alice is Oz's chain. He is kind to Alice despite what others may say about her. He does everything he could to help her find her memories as the story goes on. He like Jack enjoys the time he spends with Alice and is willing to protect her at all cost like how he is going to kill Yura for Alice's sake. Gilbert Nightray Oz and Gilbert have a strong relationship. Gil sees him as only his master, but Oz sees him as an equal and a brother like figure. Oz is often cheering Gil up back when they were kids. Despite this he treats Gil as a servant if Gil wants to of course( Gil still thinks he is a servant). Despite everything Oz and Gil have a strong friendship. Jack Vessalius Jack can speak to Oz in his mind. He can take control whenever he wants. It is rumored that Oz is the reincarnation of Jack. At first, Oz though that he was just someone from Alice's memories. As the story goes on, he learns that Jack never wanted to kill Glen at all. He only did it as he wanted to protect the others. He and Jack are similar in many ways. They looked the same (Jack has a long braid, Oz doesn't) and thier personalites are almost the same. Xerxes Break Oz seems to trust Break even thought he is keeping secrets from him. It appears that they are getting into a much better in terms of friendship, however there are some things that are left unsaid. Quotes *(Sharon referring to Oz) "From here on, there's no turning back. We have Pandora's Key. Even if this gentleman is a fallen angel that will bring about destruction." *''"I want to know what it is, this 'sin' they say I've committed."'' *''"Good work, Gilbert!"'' *''"It's fine, dummy! Since you're the one wearing it!" (To Gilbert, while giving him clothes for the coming of age ceremony.) *"I was rejected, never given any expectations. ... Then at least, I won't be a burden to others. It's alright if the only one who hurts is me...!" (To Elliot) *"So.. Alice just has to remain Alice!"'' *''"There's no reason... I'm just merely, obeying what I believe within me!"'' (to the Will of the Abyss) *''"I feel so...warm...We know...This calm won't last for long, but...We can't help hoping...That this dreamlike moment...will last..Forever.."'' (group picture) *''"Perhaps Break is a lot weaker than I always thought he was. However, I'm sure that he's a whole lot stronger than he thinks he is." (To Break) *"Don't think that I will abandon you!" (To Gilbert) Gallery ''Main Article: Oz Vessalius/Gallery Trivia *Oz may not be the real son of Zai Vessalius; there is a possibility that he was exchanged with another baby after his birth. *In episode 18, he refers to Ada as 'his younger sister who is older than him', and in episode 20 Oscar explained that he is technically 25 years old. *He resembles Shion Liddell from Jun Mochizuki's Crimson-Shell, who, incidentally, share the same surname with the Liddell sisters: Alice, L.C, Mathilda. Alice - the main character of "Alice's adventures in Wonderland" and "Through the looking class", was based on Alice Liddell of the three sisters.it appears that he likes younger women as seen in episode 2 Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Contractors Category:Vessalius Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters